Beretta 92
''The Beretta 92 is a series of semi-automatic pistols designed and manufactured by Beretta of Italy. During the first 3 films, John is armed with a Beretta. In ''Die Hard (1988) his police issued sidearm was his Beretta 92F. In Die Hard 2 (1990) And Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995), he has a Beretta 92FS as his sidearm. Besides the MP5, the Beretta 92 pistol is the only gun that appears in all five Die Hard movies. Design The pistol is mostly made of metal, and therefore has quite a weight to it, weighing around 3 pounds, unlike other polymer-framed pistols, like Glocks. The pistol features a squared crescent-shaped trigger guard for easier aiming, an ambidextrous safety leve r located on the slide and an external hammer. The gun's barrel may be the most unique part of the gun, however, as it is exposed, allowing a 180 degree window for a shell to escape, nearly eliminating the possibility of a shell getting jammed in the bolt. The pistol is chambered for 9x19mm parabellum (9mm) rounds in a fifteen round high-capacity magazine. The gun has an effective range of fifty meters and a muzzle velocity of 1,250 feet per second. The blued stainless-steel slide is coated in a corrosion-resistant material called Bruniton. '' One of the most interesting and unique features of th e Beretta 92 is its exposed barrel, which allows for less of a chance of a jam. Other pistols like the Glock or 1911, have a hidden barrel, cloaked underneath the side, with the ejection port on one side of the gun. This allows for an easy jam. The Beretta 92's exposed barrel allows for easy cooling as well and gives it a futuristic appearance. The 92F has been tested by the military and has fired 168,000 rounds without a malfunction. The average 92 can fire over 35,000 rounds before the slide stops working properly. Die Hard After McClane lands in Los Angeles, another fellow Airplane passenger notices his Beretta, but he calmly assures him he is a cop. When Hans Gruber and his band of terrorists begin their assault on the Nakatomi hostages, McClane grabs the Beretta off of the counte r in the bathroom he was occupying and uses it in the film. T he handgun played an essential role in McClane's survival, allowing him to dispatch Marco, Heinrich, Uli, and Eddie. He also uses it to trick Hans Gruber into revealing his identity, and the Beretta is even used by Karl to shoot McClane in his right shoulder. During the climax, McClane only has 2 bullets left in his Beretta 92F, (due to using 12 shots during the film and one by Karl) . He tapes the gun to his back, and kills Eddie with a shot to his head, and the last shot to Hans' shoulder. He drops it when he runs to save Holly from being dragged out of a window by a dying Hans Gruber, in which McClane undoes her rolex watch, making Gruber fall to his death. Die Hard 2 This time around, John McClane carries a Beretta 92FS as his sidearm instead of the Beretta 92F. It is not known why there was a switch, whether it was from losing the 92F on the 30th floor of the Nakatomi building to save Holly, or because the filmakers wanted the newer, updated model of the 92F, because the old models were known to have slide failures which resulted in injury and misfires. Or, it could also be that he was given a new pistol when he switched to the LAPD. In the beginning of the film after McClane enters the Washington D.C's Dulles Airport, he uses the Beretta to engage in a shootout with two of Col. Stuart's henchmen, Cochrane and Miller, but ends up dropping it on a conveyor belt. The airport police later retrieve it for him. The Beretta sees alot of use in the shootout in the Annex Skywalk, dispatching all 3 terrorists (O'Reilly, Sheldon and Mulkey) that killed the SWAT team and attempted to kill Barnes. John pulls it out when he attempts to arrest Esperanza. However, Col Stuart and his henchmen arrive, and McClane uses it to open fire on them, and dispatches Thompson and escapes to the plane's cockpit, but not before shooting Esperanza in the arm twice. John uses it one more time to kill Burke and Garber at the Hidey Lake Community Church, while they were "escaping" Major Grant's militia, only to find out it was staged. After this the pistol goes missing for some unexplained reason, though it is possible McClane lost it in the snow after leaping off the exploding snowmobile. Die Hard with a Vengeance During the five year span between ''Die Hard 2 and Die Hard with a Vengeance, John McClane faces several misfortunes and is in a slump. He is transferred to the NYPD after his stint with the LAPD, his wife Holly Gennero "wants nothing to do with him" and is suspended from the police force. When Simon Gruber, Han Gruber's younger brother emerges and begins his tyrannical plot to bomb several points in New York City, McClane is reinstated and is given back his Beretta 92FS, which was used to combat Col. Stuart and his cohorts way back in 1990. During the elevator scene, McClane utilizes his beretta and the close quarters to kill the fake police officers that were Simon's men. He also uses it when disguised as an mechanic running an inspection on one of Simon's trucks, killing both of the henchmen in it. The Beretta is also used in the car chase while driving a Mercedes. When McClane and his newfound partner Zeus Carver board Simon's ship, he uses the beretta frequently to kill opposing crewmembers. After Carver and McClane are captured, the beretta is destroyed along with the rest of the tanker that was imploded by Simon. John later picks up a Smith & Wesson Model 36 snub-nosed revolver when he kills Simon Gruber and Katya, by shooting down an electrical wire, causing an explosion which destroys the helicopter they were in. Killcount Both Berettas: *McClanes total killcount with both Beretta pistols is 19. In the first film, he used his Beretta to kill 5 people. In In Die Hard 2 he used it to kill 6, and in Die Hard with a Vengeance he used it to kill 8. Beretta 92F Trivia *Due to Bruce Willis being left handed, the prop gun used in Die Hard was modified by adding on a longer slide release. *The same gun used was also used by Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon (1987) but the only difference was that it had gold logo grips of Beretta on the grips, and the slide release was shorter, due to it being a year before production of Die Hard in 1987-1988. *In the scene where McClane tricks Hans Gruber when Hans disguised himself as "Bill Clay" McClane hands him his Beretta to assist him in fighting the terrorists. He loads an empty magazine while holding the slide release so Hans couldnt see it was empty, or else the slide would rack back, indicating it is out of ammo. *Its unknown why McClane has a 92FS in the sequels, whether it was meant to stand in for the same gun to go unnoticed, or that he trade up during the two year span between Die Hard and Die Hard 2 for the newer and more improved FS. *The Beretta 92F is a very historically accurate sidearm for the NYPD in the late 1980s to the 90's. *There are several instances in the first film when McClane fires over 15 shots out of his gun. (The Beretta 92F and FS both hold 15 +1 in the chamber.) an example being when John kills Marco under the board meeting table with 16 shots, whereas before he already used two shots killing Heinrich. Beretta 92FS Trivia *This gun appeared in 3/4 Die Hard films, And had a cameo in Live Free or Die hard being used by one of Gabriel's men to kill the room full of hackers. * As mentioned before, the Beretta 92F and FS are the same gun, but the FS is much more improved. The 92F had reports of jams and slide failures, actually injuring users, such as U.S military, and Law Enforcement. *The 92FS used by John McClane in Die Hard 2 and Die Hard with a Vengeance was kept in a unique tanker style holster with two spare magazines, plus the one already loaded in it. *Unlike it's predescessor, it never contributed to the main antagonists' deaths. *Katya is seen shooting a Beretta 92FS at John and Zeus's helicopter. It's not mentioned or suggested but it is possible that this is the same pistol the terrorists confiscated from McClane. *Ironically McClane uses another Beretta handgun in Live Free or Die Hard, after losing his SIG Sauer P220. The model used was the Beretta Px4 Storm, picked up from Russo. He used it to pretend to kill Russo and uses it to kill Robinson, Trey and one of Thomas Gabriel's henchmen. Later its used by Matt Farrell to kill Emerson after McClane kills Gabriel with his own gun. *The Beretta 92FS makes cameo appearances in the latest two Die Hard movies. In Live Free or Die Hard, a terrorist uses the original prop Beretta 92FS to kill the unneeded terrorists, and in A Good Day to Die Hard, John McClane is seen firing a Beretta 92FS at a shooting range. *There are various other Beretta models that also appear in the latest two Die Hard movies. In Live Free or Die Hard, a Beretta Px4 Storm, a navy Beretta 92SB and a Beretta 92G Elite 1A target pistol make brief appearances. In A Good Day to Die Hard, a subcompact Beretta Px4 Storm makes a brief appearance. Appearances *''Die Hard'' *''Die Hard 2'' *''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' *''Live Free or Die Hard'' (very briefly, although other 92 model variants were seen) *''A Good Day to Die Hard ''(very briefly) Category:Weapons of Die Hard Movies